


How Hard Could it Be?

by M14Mouse



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: Merlin wondered how long it would take for Arthur to pull the Excalibur from the stone. Apparently, a long time.Originally posted on fanfiction.net...years ago.
Kudos: 10





	How Hard Could it Be?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them. This story is old and unbetaed.

Spoilers for episode "Excalibur"

"What are we looking for?" Arthur said as he yawned into his hand as his horse followed along Merlin's horse.

"A sword."

Arthur blinked for a moment.

"You woke me for a sword? I have swords, Merlin. Several in fact…"

"This sword is special."

"How so?"

"It can kill the undead."

"Anything else?

"Uhh…"

He wasn't sure what else it could do. He only saw the sword in action once. It was impressive enough for him but Arthur didn't see it.

"It could…uhh…kill a lot of things?"

"Clever."

"I am sure that it has other uses."

"You woke me up for a sword that you don't know what it can do or where it is?"

"I know where it is!"

"If you did know where it was, why have we passed that rock three times?" Arthur said as he pointed at a familiar looking rock as they passed by.

He winced to himself. The dragon wasn't that clear with the directions. Leave it to a barely awake Arthur to notice that they were lost and could not find a sword. Suddenly, his horse stopped. He kicked his horse gently to get it moving again.

"Even your horse is protesting."

He shot the prat a look before looking over to see why his horse stopped. His face broke out into a grin.

"There is the sword."

Arthur moved closer and stared at the sword in the stone. He turned his glance back toward him.

"You want me to do what with it?"

"Pull the sword out of the stone."

"You can't be serious. Why?"

"Because you are going to need it."

"But I have perfectly good swords. Not old or quite dirty ones, Merlin."

"This is a special sword."

"You said that before and it getting harder to believe by the second."

He would say out loud that he did have a point. The lake hasn't been kind to the sword. Weeds grew around it. Dirt covered the once beautiful sword. But he could sense the power from it. Now if he could only get the idiot prat to see that too.

"Just pull the sword out of the stone, Arthur."

"Why?" Arthur said as he folded his arms across his chest. He could see that amusing grin on his face. He groaned to himself. Do not turn into a frog. Do not turn into a frog. He is the future king. He is a very good friend…when he isn't being a prat.

Repeat…Do not turn Arthur into a frog.

"Because…because it could be used as a weapon against you."

"It is a dirty old sword that stuck in a stone. It isn't going anywhere."

He wanted to curse himself for that. Why did Arthur have to be stubborn today? Briefly, he wondered how long it would take for Arthur to pull the sword from the stone. Apparently, a long time because he still hasn't done it. Maybe, it was payback for waking him up in the morning. Maybe, it was his fault for not explaining why they are out in the woods.

"It is your destiny."

"That seemed to be your favorite word."

"Because it is truth."

"So, destiny wants me to pick a dirty sword from a stone?"

"Yes…"

"…."

He wanted to throw his arms into air. It didn't help that Arthur was giving him that You are idiot manservant, please stop already look.

"Well, you stop giving me that look."

"Sorry...my idiot manservant has lost his mind. That is all."

"Oh, I see how it is."

"How what is?"

"You won't pull the sword. It is because you can't pull it out of the stone."

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"That isn't true."

"Prove it," He said as he folded his arms across his chest. The trick worked every time.

"Fine," Arthur said as he slipped off his horse and approached the sword. He wrapped his hands around the handle and pulled the sword from the stone. He watched in awe as the air was humming around him. Arthur must have sensed because he was looking around then his eyes focused on the sword. He swung the sword around to test it out. The air hummed as the sword cut through the air. It felt different when Urther had the blade in his hands.

Now, it had found its rightful owner….Arthur stopped and stared at the blade for moment before turning to him.

"Not bad…for a rusty old sword," Arthur said.

He couldn't help himself. A smile started forming on his face.

"Oh, stop smiling, Merlin. You are going clean it."

"What?!"

"A prince can't bring a rusty old sword into battle, can he?"

He thought of others things that Arthur couldn't do. The thought did pass his mind about saying it out loud. He thought against it.

Cleaning a sword was much better than cleaning his quarters.

End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: When someone posted about their freely given plot bunnies, I knew I had to do this idea. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
